The Christmas Present
by delrey58
Summary: After searching ever store Lucy still doesnt no what she wants for Christmas. Until Natsu steps in...
1. Chapter 1

****

"**Damn it's cold!" Lucy complained **

'**Well what do you expect, it's winter weirdo" Natsu giggled **

"**Aye!" Happy said with a frozen smile**

**Lucy, Natsu, and Happy just got back from a mission. Erza and Lisanna was decorating the guild with bright lights, hanging up stockings, and putting red and green ribbons on the wall. While Cana was drinking egg nog. (Surprisingly not drinking alcohol lol) Fairy Tale smelled like cinnamon and pepper mint. Everybody was in the Christmas spirit except for a certain someone who only had boxers on…**

"**Yo help me decorate the tree hot head" Gray screamed **

"**Shut the fuck up you freakin idiot!" Natsu snapped back**

**They started throwing ornaments at each other.**

"**Hahahaha those sure do like to fight , right Lucy?" Said Mira **

"**Ugh they're at it again!" **

"**Oh don't worry Lucy"**

"_Who said I was worrying!"_

"_**Hey Mira I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas" **_

"_**Hmm I'm not really sure, what about you Luce?"**_

"_**MONEY jk , I'm not sure"**_

"_**Hey it's getting pretty late ,I'll see ya later Mira "**_

'_**Ok Lucy I'll talk to ya later byeeeee"**_

"_**Byeeee"**_

_**As Lucy headed for the door. Natsu turned around.**_

"_**Hey Lucy where are you going?" Natsu questioned **_

"_**Home"**_

_**Natsu watched her leave the guild.**_

"_Why do I have a weird feeling in my stomach. like as if I want to go with her?"_

**Gray threw an ornament at Natsu on the head.**

"**Gray you son of a bitch!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning it was Christmas Eve. Natsu started walking over to Lucy's house. Or more like going to her house without her permission hehe. Lucy was one of the many people shopping last minute buying Christmas presents at the mall . **

"_I wonder what I should get for my friends?" _

"_And that stupid Natsu, last year he laughed at me because I got him a gift."_

"_I'm not sure if I want to give him a gift , but I don't want to look like a total bitch "_

"_Why do I even bother it's not like I care about him?"_

"_It's been 2 years since I met him I get a weird feeling when I'm around him"_

"_Oh whatever"_

"**LUCY! HOWSIT GOING!" Said Natsu **

**Natsu looked around it seems like nobody was home.**

"_Huh? Where could is she be?"_

"**Man I got a lot of stuff today!"**

"**Punnnn"**

"**Lets go home I think we're done for the day"**

"**Punnnn"**

**Lucy heads for home. The fire mage fell asleep on Lucy's bed.**

"**AHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" said Lucy**

**She wacked him on the side of his head.**

"**Owww Luce why do you have to be so mean?"**

"**WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED,HELL THIS IS MY HOUSE!''**

**Lucy noticed that Natsu was staring at the bag.**

'**Hey what did you buy?"**

"**Nun ya business"**

"**Oh come on Luce tell me."**

"**It's a surprise"**

"**Damn it"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu came closer and closer to Lucy's face. Lucy started to blush. He grabbed her face then he started to play with her cheek fat…..**

"**HAHAHAHAHA wow Lucy you have really squishy cheeks!"**

"**Oh I do!"**

**Lucy took Natsu's cheeks and started to stretch them out.**

"**AHHHHH that hurts!"**

**The door swung open. Erza and Gray, just looked at them. Natsu and Lucy fell to the floor and started laughing really hard. Then they all started to laugh.**

"**What the hell are you guys doing!" Said Gray**

"**Long story…" said Natsu**

"**Hey did you guys go Christmas shopping yet?" Said Erza**

"**Yup"**

"**Yes"**

"**Tomorrows Christmas?" Questioned Natsu**

"**Man how stupid can you get?"**

"**Hahahaha''**

''**Maybe I should go shopping right now."**

"**That would be a great idea pea brain"**

"**Hey Natsu after you go shopping do you think you can help me bake some cookie?**

"**Ok Luce."**

**Natsu headed to the store.**

"_What should I get for Lucy?"_

"_Wait a second did I just say what I think I just said?"_

"_But she did buy me a present last year…."_

"_Except I laughed at her because she actually got me gift."_

"_Damn I feel like a jerk"_

"_Hey what's that thing over there?"_

_Natsu walked over to the jewelry store. He stared at the necklace for a while._

"_I know what to give her"_


	4. Chapter 4

'_Man I still don't know what I want for Christmas. hmmm"_

**Natsu headed to Lucy's house. It started to snow in the dark night.**

"**Wow snowflakes are so pretty!" said Natsu**

**The door slammed open. It was Natsu. **

'**IM BACK!"**

"**That's great, hey whats that your holding?'"**

"**Ummm nothing!"**

**Natsu hid the gift behind his back. **

"_Why is he blushing"_

"**You'll see it tomorrow."**

"**Aww but I really want to see it."**

"**It's a surprise, you don't want to ruin it do you?"**

"**I guess not"**

**Lucy started to turn around. Then in a split second she jumped on him. Trying to reach it with her hands. Natsu kept trying to dodge her but he jjust couldn't! **

"**Ughhhhhhh lemmmee seee itttttt!"**

"**Neverrrrr!"**

"**Uhh Lucy?"**

"**What?"**

**Lucy's boobs were on Natsu's face. They both jumped up. Their face had a tint of pink and red.**

"**I'm so sorry Natsu!"**

" **uhh its fine…"**

"**Well anyways lets bake those cookies okay?"**

"**That would sound great right now hehe."**

"_Her boobs are so … soft" :X_

**The two mages started making and baking those cookies.**

**NOTE: I'll finish this up tomorrow. Sorry. Homework time :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning it was Christmas. Magnolia was covered in snow, cheers , and happiness. Everybody was with their friends and family. Fairy **

**tale was having a yummy Christmas dinner party.**

**Mira brought egg nog. Erza brought ham. Elf man brought candy cane cookies. Lucy and Natsu brought ginger bread cookies. Gray brought **

**fruit cake. ( fruit cake is nasty haha) Lucy wore a very pretty red and white lacey dress with a black ribbon on it. Which Natsu just couldn't **

**take his eyes off her. **

"**Uwaaaaahhhhh why isn't there any fish here?" cried Happy**

"**Eww Happy you don't bring raw fish at a Christmas dinner." said Lucy**

"**Uwaaaahhhh!' said Happy**

''**Hey Luceeeee'' Said Natsu**

"**Hi Natsu" Said Lucy**

"**Ummm I….. know this isn't much but"**

"**Alright how is everybody doing?" as Master interrupted**

"**Hold on Natsu." said Lucy**

"**Oh…. " said Natsu :/**

"_Shit…"_

'**Woooooooo" said every body in the room**

"**LETS PARTY!" said Master**

**Master ripped off his shirt and started dancing heavily.**

"**Hey Lucy I got you some….." said Natsu**

"**Lucy….where are you?" said Natsu**

**Lucy was at the table talking to Gray an Erza. Natsu walked over to them.**

"**Hey Natsu what's up?" said Lucy**

"**Nuthin much" **

"**Wow Lucy that dress looks really good on you" Said Gay with a smirk**

"**Thanks hehe" **

**Natsu was totally jealous…..**

"**Arghhhhhh" said Natsu painfully**

"**Whats wrong Natsu" said Erza**

"**Ah nothing"**

"_I can't believe he said that to her! I was supposed to say that to her! Fuck"_

"_That's it I'm going to do"_

"_Come on get it together Natsu you can do this "_

"**Hey Lucy I….I got you something….."**

"**Really?" **

**"Yup"**

**Natsu took out the stunning necklace.**

**"It's beautiful Natsu!" said Lucy**

**Lucy got up from her seat and gave Natsu a warm hug.**

**"Thank you hehe" said Lucy**

**Natsu's face had a shade of dark pink and light red.**

**"Your welcome"**

**"Oh yeah i almost forgot! Here Natsu,Erza,Gray I got you guys something." Said Lucy **

**Lucy took out a decorative box. Inside there was cookies, chocolates , candy , and candy cane that she made. **

"**Ooooooo this really good Luce!" said Natsu**

"**Thank you Lucy" said Erza**

"**Thanks" said Gray**

"**Mmmm the chocolate is really good Luc…."said Erza**

"**Umm…" Said Gray**

**Natsu and Lucy was kissing each other.**

"**Hehe" Said Lucy**

"**I umm uhhhh I…. I….. love you…." said Natsu with a blushy face**

"**I love you too ….."**

"**Well then…"Said Gray**

"**Hahahaha aren't you two just cute" Said Erza**

**Christmas is about spending time with your loved ones *~*~* :)**

**I hope you guys liked that ****J**** I'm working on a new story after this. And of course it's going to be natsuXlucy**


End file.
